Naruto: Gamer and the Academy Three
by Ephidel
Summary: Videogame! Naruto. Bored of his powerful first life, Naruto, for his second play-through, purposely chooses Pathetic Naruto - the weakest character available, only able to perform the basic academy jutsu - as a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW GAME?**

 **YES/NO**

Naruto looked blankly at the text blocks floating in black space. After quickly discovering that the blocks were not breakable or edible, he reviewed what had brought him to this strange, strange room of darkness and block letters.

After having become Hokage, marrying Hinata, having Boruto ("Great name!" Naruto thought) and Himawari, seeing them marry and have kids and grandkids, and presiding over the unification of the Elemental Nations, Naruto finally chose to pass away peacefully. At this point, Naruto was the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations, in spite of his old age. Occasionally a bounty hunter or lower-ranked ninja attempted to assassinate him, but he usually sensed their murderous intent from several miles away. In those occasions, he was content to play a prank or two on them, before literally kicking them with a Sage Mode-powered foot back to whichever village they came from. He needed to find some good ways to handicap himself in order to have a fun time - else it was too easy.

Looking at the **NEW GAME** blocks, Naruto figured that doing it all again would be a good chance to challenge himself.

" **YES** "

His decision echoed into the darkness with an unreal presence and echo, like a deity from on high had somehow been involved. The darkness began slowly dissolving, and Naruto could sense the boundless room transforming into something more concrete. Realizing that this would be his only chance to be in this endless, profound darkness, Naruto seized the opportunity and said,

" **RAMEN RAMEN** "

The words rang out profoundly into open space amid Naruto's immature snickering.

* * *

The room lightened and transformed into a copy of the Higurashi's Ninja Armory and Supply. Eventually, Naruto became a favored customer of the Higurashi shop after years of showing his dedication to protecting others. Naruto smiled at the comfortable and familiar sight, only to be taken aback at rows and rows of different avatars of himself. Standing like trophies were many versions of Naruto that he could select, each with different capabilities.

 **CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER**

Naruto scanned down the selection carefully:

 **STANDARD NARUTO**

(1 Play-through) "It's a Naruto! .. not much else to say.."

-"Been there, done that" Naruto moved on to the next avatar-

 **PATHETIC NARUTO**

"The most challenges, the least help - for seasoned experts only"

-Here Naruto looked on in pity at the sad, small avatar presented. It looked weak and miserable, like it could barely perform a jutsu- Naruto considered for moment before continuing on-

 **FEMALE - NARUKO**

"Sexy Jutsu turned permanent!"

-At this, Naruto quickly scanned the next avatars; why would he willingly subject himself to the systemic prejudice of the world?-

As Naruto glanced at more avatars - Inuzuka Naruto, Hyuga Naruto, Nara Naruto, Uchiha Naruto - he realized that none of them interested him. It wasn't that they were poor selections from an objective standpoint - rather, it was that the powers within the avatars only became stronger and stronger the more he scanned down the rows; and the stronger the avatar, the less interested he was in using it. After all, he had already managed to get the best ending possible with **STANDARD NARUTO** , so if he started out with shadow powers, or mind-controlling eye jutsu, it would be too boring.

Naruto decided that he wanted a challenge- and with that, he triumphantly selected the pitiful **PATHETIC NARUTO.**

 **CONFIRM CHOICE?**

 **YES/NO**

 **"YES!"**

...

"Also, **RAMEN RAMEN!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW GAME**

 **START!**

Location: Naruto's Apartment

Weak. It was unbelievably weak. As Naruto tested the 8-year-old body that he now inhabited, the situation was even sadder than he could have imagined: some civilian children would outrun him, he knew his punches wouldn't put a dent in the training dummies, and as for his chakra…

His ability to mold chakra had been apparently crippled since birth.

The chakra was there - the Kyuubi was still sealed inside his navel - but it was no use: this body's pathways were almost like Rock Lee's.

Almost.

Actually, he could still mold just enough chakra externally to produce Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin. Yes, the one jutsu he could never perform in his previous life due to his previously ridiculous chakra output, he had finally learned thanks to the handicap placed upon this avatar.

However, all his experience with Rasengan, Kage Bunshin, Sage Mode, Summoning, and all the variations and strategies he had created from them - none of it was applicable anymore, because he wouldn't ever be able to form those jutsu. His entire offensive arsenal had been replaced by the three academy jutsu:

 **Kawarimi learned! Lv. 1, 0.00%**

 **Henge learned! Lv. 1, 0.00%**

 **Bunshin learned! Lv. 1, 0.00%**

Yes, thank you floaty text.

The game he was in had started him off with the techniques necessary to pass the academy, but nothing else. Most shinobi would be curling up into a ball and cursing their decision in a situation like this, but Naruto was grinning like mad.

"Ha ha ha! This is great! Challenge accepted!"

Finally, a chance to defeat his enemies with only his ninja abilities. No over-powered destructive techniques, or insta-win jutsu. Just the ninja basics: Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin. Not even Kage Bunshin, just Bunshin. With only three jutsu at his disposal and his pathetic initial character stats, he knew he would have to be inventive in every battle.

As Naruto reviewed the fights he would have to face - Haku, Neji, Orochimaru, Pain, Madara, Sasuke… - he knew he would need to use every imaginative trap, every dirty trick, every bit of help and preparation he could muster in order to win. Hell, even catching Tora at this point would be an ordeal.

"Status"

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 1: 0.00%**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 500**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **HP: 30/30**

 **CP: 15/15**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 3**

 **STAM: 3**

 **LUCK: 11**

The **CHAKRA LIMIT** stat was a pathetically low 5 - the exact amount to use one of the three academy jutsu. In other words, Naruto would never be able to use more than 5 **CP** in one go and therefore would never able to do more than the academy jutsu. The **(MAX)** text sparkled obnoxiously golden, presumably because the stat was capped.

Naruto got dressed and picked up his patched, frayed, and extremely dirty backpack from his closet.

 **+1 Battered and Old Backpack!**

 **Things carrier: (0/19)**

" **Oh you may not think I'm pretty"**

"This backpack better not start singing at me," Naruto grumbled.

Naruto stared out his apartment window at the dawn morning of Konoha, determined to win this life. Despite these humble beginnings, his will was resolved to rise above every challenge, and he slammed his fist exuberantly against the edge of the windowsill, but hissed a bit in recoil as he gingerly shook out his hand… was that always that hard?

 **(HP -1)**

 **HP: 29/30**

Well, at least his starting **LUCK** stat was good; he had a feeling he was going to need it.

* * *

Location: Ninja Academy

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka Umino turned to find the widely smiling face of Naruto Uzumaki. It was a Saturday morning, so Naruto had no reason to hang around the academy, except perhaps to beg Iruka for ramen.

The first thing Naruto wanted to do was create a network of allies. In Naruto's first life, Iruka had passed away many years ago, so seeing the face of his former teacher was like having a friend back from the dead. Iruka was one of those consistently loyal friends that had always wanted what was best for him, and he had overseen Naruto's meteoric growth from dead last to Hokage.

However, Iruka, of this timeline, only saw his most enthusiastic, yet pitiful student.

"Oh, Naruto," Iruka thought, "He tries so hard, but with his poor body type and his chakra condition, he'll barely amount to being a ninja - and a low-rank one at that. If he goes out into the field, he might get picked off. When, or if -(definitely an if)- he graduates, maybe I can convince him to go into a desk position."

Outwardly, Iruka smiled back and said,

"Naruto, how can I help you? Did you want to go out to ramen again?"

Naruto was beaming, just from seeing Iruka alive again, but he also had devious and long-reaching plans in mind. This was step one.

"No, Iruka-sensei, actually I was wondering… Can you teach me to play shogi?"

"Shogi?"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded vigorously, "I have to train both my mind and my body if I want to become Hokage!"

Naruto almost felt bad about using such a pathetic line; Naruto had in fact learned to play shogi extremely well in his previous life and had had great games with the Shikamaru Nara of his time, who had been one of his most trusted advisers. Naruto ended up winning just less than half the time.

"So can you teach me? Please?"

Taking pity, as well as thinking it might be good to instill a positive habit, Iruka agreed and proceeded to instruct Naruto in the basic rules of shogi, while Naruto pretended to be hearing this all for the first time.

"Thanks so much, Iruka-sensei!"

 **+5 Favor points with Iruka Umino!**

 **Status: Friendly - (65/100)**

 **Gained EXP!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 1: 6.28%**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 500**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **HP: 29/30**

 **CP: 15/15**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 3**

 **STAM: 3**

 **LUCK: 11**

This was sweet - he got more favorability points with Iruka-sensei, and he even got experience points!

"Here, Naruto - why don't you take this? We have a spare **Shogi Set** , so I can lend it to you for now."

 **+1 Shogi Set!**

 **Allows you to play Shogi!**

" **Check and mate. Now king me!"**

The bulky item miraculously fit into his backpack which now read **(1/19)**.

"One more thing Iruka-sensei, do you know any ninja who plays shogi?"

"Hmm… now that you mention it, there's a jounin by the name of Asuma Sarutobi. He's always asking around for a game. If you want to find him, I think he's fond of going to the park in the mornings. Chain smoker, can't miss him."

"Great! Thanks so much Iruka-sensei, see you around!"

Naruto, of course, already knew all of this, just like he already knew how to play shogi.

So, why did he need to have Iruka "teach" him shogi?

He needed a witness.

* * *

Location: Konoha Park

"Hey Mr.!"

Asuma Sarutobi, who had been sitting on a picnic bench taking a morning smoke, glanced and noticed the slow-looking, pathetic, blond academy student approach him, shogi set in hand.

"Ah, that's right, it's Naruto, the jailer for that demon fox," Asuma thought, "Too bad about his chakra condition, though…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, right? What can I do you for?" Asuma asked.

"Iruka-sensei taught me to play shogi! He said you're pretty good. Want to play?"

Asuma was a powerful ninja and had important connections, which would be crucial to Naruto's plans. Right now, Naruto wanted to get Asuma curious about him.

This morning Asuma had some time to spare and figured he'd take pity on this kid, and teach him a thing or two about shogi.

"Sure kid, I'll give you some pointers while we play-"

Asuma was, of course, unprepared for the quick, stunning defeat at the hands of the academy's dead last.

"Checkmate!"

 **Gained EXP!**

 **Gained 100 Ryo!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 1: 19.88%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 600**

 **HP: 29/30**

 **CP: 15/15**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 3**

 **STAM: 3**

 **LUCK: 11**

Asuma's cigarette dropped from his wide-open mouth as he surveyed the resulting shogi board. Where had this kid picked up his skills? Normally, Asuma was too laid-back to take an interest in an academy student, but this was too interesting. Naruto said Iruka taught him to play? He needed to check in with Iruka.

"Thanks for the game and for your pointers!" Naruto said cheekily, as he ran off with his shogi board (albeit rather slowly - curse his low **SPD**! That was the first thing he was upgrading when he leveled up).

There was one more person that Naruto had to visit.

* * *

Location: Cloud-gazing Hill, near Nara estate

Shikamaru Nara was lying down in the grass, face-up, watching the clouds.

"Troublesome…" he mumbled, as he noticed a certain blond prankster that he knew from academy approach him.

"Hey Shikamaru! You play shogi, right? Let's play a game!"

Naruto had this mischievous look about him, which unsettled Shikamaru slightly, but if there was something he could do all day (besides cloud-watching), it was playing shogi.

"You're on."

"Let's play!" Naruto said, "But first let's make it more interesting. What do you say we bet on the game?"

"Bet?"

"Yeah! I'll put down **600 Ryo** , if you put in one of your family's deer antlers!"

"Idiot. Don't you know how much one of those things is worth? I'm not betting that against your pocket change."

 **Nara Deer Antlers** were prized for their medicinal properties and were only obtainable though a Nara Clan member. In fact, in the Nara Clan Forest, none except for clan members were even allowed to step foot into the forest. The deer were treated in high regard, and the lucky few who managed to obtain their antlers could look forward to powerful medicinal effects or just a huge sum of money if they decided to sell it.

Naruto seemed to ponder a bit, then said, "Alright - then how about this: I'll put down **100 Ryo** , and you put down a promise to stop saying 'troublesome' all the time."

"Deal."

Shikamaru figured it was easy money and was in no real risk either way. Naruto didn't seem like the type to play shogi anyway, so Shikamaru thought that it would be fun to beat Naruto a couple times.

Shikamaru's thoughts seemed to be vindicated, as he easily and quickly won the first game against Naruto.

"And, checkmate," Shikamaru said, as he dropped a piece with a hard clack, "Easy money."

"Aw, man!" Naruto groaned.

 **Gained EXP!**

 **Lost 100 Ryo**

Naruto quickly turned away from the status screen, to continue his bout with Shikamaru.

"Rematch! I'll bet **200 Ryo** this time!"

"At least Naruto seems enthusiastic," Shikamaru thought.

"Heh, you're on!"

Shikamaru also won the second game, again in a comfortable win.

 **Gained EXP!**

 **Lost 200 Ryo**

Naruto still seemed determined.

"Again! I'll bet **300 Ryo** \- that's everything I have!"

"Dude, Naruto - know when you've lost."

"C'mon Shikamaru, just one more time!"

"… Fine, but it's your funeral. Don't cry to me once all your money's gone."

Sitting back down after stretching his legs for a bit, Shikamaru started this game the same way as he had the previous ones.

"Troublesome blonds… Playing against Naruto is really too easy," thought Shikamaru, and he figured this would be the last game, since Naruto was soon going to be out of money.

Seeming to already have a slight advantage, he thought it would be a similar situation as the previous two games, so he tuned out just the tiniest amount and didn't pay too much attention for a couple of moves.

Suddenly, one of Naruto's moves became an extremely well-placed fork attack, simultaneously threatening his rook and his bishop.

"What?!" Shikamaru thought, "Where the hell did that come from? I shouldn't have lost my focus. Now Naruto is actually ahead this game."

"Good move, right?" Naruto grinned in a dopey kind of way, which really pissed Shikamaru off.

Thrown off-balance, Shikamaru made an uncharacteristic mistake a few moves later, which sealed the victory for Naruto.

"Checkmate!" Naruto said merrily.

 **Gained EXP!**

 **Gained 300 Ryo**

At this point, Shikamaru was seriously annoyed - how could he have made such blunders? He knew he could beat Naruto - the first two games proved as much. Shikamaru felt like he was beaten by a scrub.

Naruto, on the other hand, gleefully stood up and started packing up.

"Gee thanks for the games, Shikamaru, I think I learned a lot!" Naruto said, as he picked up the pieces, almost too fast.

"Hold on, Naruto- I want another game."

Naruto, however, appeared unconcerned and rather satisfied.

"I've got places to go and ramen to eat. Besides, there isn't anything much more you can bet, now is there?"

Shikamaru felt incensed, and he just _knew_ he could beat Naruto. As Naruto turned and began to walk away, Shikamaru said,

"I'll bet the deer antlers."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Shikamaru could only see Naruto's back, but if he could have seen Naruto's eyes, he would have seen them gleaming.

* * *

Location: Ninja Academy

"Asuma, nice to see you. What brings you here?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto." Asuma replied.

Iruka tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Ah, he found you to play shogi with after all. I hope you played a good friendly teaching game…" Iruka interrupted himself suddenly, "Asuma, you didn't destroy him in your game, did you? Did you?"

Asuma looked away slightly to the left, and his cheeks were rather puffed up and red, "The game was completely one-sided."

"What? Asuma, how can you do such a thing? Naruto's a beginner at the game - you have to help him grow as a player."

"Iruka, hold on, let me finish," Asuma defended himself, "The game was a complete rout, but it wasn't me doing the destroying."

"Eh? You mean, Naruto… beat you?"

"Completely demolished me. I didn't even know what hit me. I went over here just to confirm what he said. He said you taught him to play."

Iruka stared at Asuma in shock. He knew that Asuma was quite a good player who had learned shogi from the Hokage himself, and there should have been no way that Naruto could beat him in shogi. Naruto had only just picked up the rules and the basics.

"That… that's impossible! I just taught him to play this morning!"

Asuma's eyes bulged out.

"This morning?"

Asuma realized there might be something special about that weak-looking academy student after all. Perhaps he would keep an eye out for Naruto's development.

 **+10 Favor points with Asuma Sarutobi**

 **Status: Neutral (55/100)**

* * *

Location: Cloud-gazing hill

"I… I resign"

Shikamaru bowed his head in defeat over the shogi board. Despite giving it his complete, undivided attention, and despite going into his concentration pose three times over the course of the game, he had lost. Yes, it had been a good game, with both sides finding great play, but Naruto's moves had proved consistently superior. It was like Naruto was suddenly a different shogi player.

Wait.

He had been utterly hustled! Now Shikamaru finally understood Naruto's plan, and he had to hand the knucklehead begrudging respect for it. The level of play of the first three games had all been to lure him into a false sense of security, and the increasing amount of bet had made him more likely to bet something big - the valuable **Nara Deer Antlers** \- the very item that Naruto had wanted and had implanted as a suggestion from the beginning.

"Shikamaru… good game," Naruto said sincerely.

Naruto had been patient and had of course been sandbagging for most of the first three games. He had counted on Shikamaru being angry enough to bet the prized antlers after the third game, where Naruto had won with a seemingly out-of-the-blue move (but had really been waiting for a good opportunity the entire game). Then in the final game, Naruto played for real - as if facing the Shikamaru from his first life. Yes, the 8-year-old Shikamaru in front of him was still good and had come up with some dynamic play, but in comparison to what he would later become? Naruto, having held a fairly decent record against his own Shikamaru, knew he would emerge victorious.

"Shikamaru, I really enjoyed that game, and I can't wait to keep on playing you in the future… You'll become a great shogi player, I guarantee it."

"…"

Shikamaru held his silence and offered a raised eyebrow before lying back down onto the grassy hill to watch more clouds.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru thought, as he reviewed the game mentally.

Naruto had already cleaned up the shogi set and put it into his backpack. As he was walking away from the area where they had played, he turned to Shikamaru.

"The knight. You should have moved your knight instead of the rook 10 turns ago, and you might have had a chance," Naruto said.

Shikamaru sat up for a moment and turned, but Naruto was already some distance away.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Shikamaru thought, "What a surprising individual…"

 **+10 Favor with Shikamaru Nara**

 **Status: Friendly (60/100)**

 **+1 Nara Deer Antlers**

 **A key ingredient in a variety of medicines.**

" **Rudolph? Is that you?"**

 **Gained EXP!**

 **—LEVEL UP!—**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 2, 2.12%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 600**

 **HP: 34/34**

 **CP: 18/18**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 3**

 **STAM: 3**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Available points to spend: 3**

* * *

 **Nuzlocke - Effect: Naruto is limited to the academy jutsu; Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge: 3x growth rate. Also, major style points. Praise Helix!**

 **Battered and Old Backpack (2/19)**

 **-Shogi Set**

 **-Nara Deer Antlers**


	3. Chapter 3

Location: Ninja Academy

It was Monday morning, and the Academy was in session. Naruto knew that the physical training in Academy this time around would be even tougher, due to his awful stats. Though he had leveled up, still he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in comparison to the stronger members of his class - Sasuke, Shino, Kiba. Naruto had poor strength, poor stamina, low health and chakra, barely enough speed, and only his knowledge would help him this time around. Was this what it was like to be Sakura?

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 2, 56.20%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 520**

 **HP: 34/34**

 **CP: 18/18**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 6**

 **STAM: 3**

 **LUCK: 11**

After beating Shikamaru in shogi on Saturday, Naruto had put his three available points into **SPD** , and then for the rest of the weekend had trained his basic Academy three jutsu - Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi. Since they would be his main source of jutsu, he figured he might as well start training them as soon as possible, and the act of training itself also netted him a hefty chunk of experience.

Naruto was surprised, however, at just how fast those three jutsu were leveling up. The techniques themselves had already gained two levels each, and Bunshin had gained three. Naruto figured that the fast jutsu-leveling must have had something to do with his **Title: Nuzlocke.**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 3, 41.00%**

 **Henge Lv. 3, 29.97%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 4, 0.86%**

With each level, the abilities gained power. For example, he could substitute himself from farther away, he could hold a transformed state for longer, and he could produce additional clones. During his training, Naruto had been thinking about possible combinations and strategies he would use with these three jutsu to defeat his opponents.

Naruto had also visited Ichiraku Ramen after training to find out that eating certain foods restored **HP** and/or **CP**. So did sleeping in his bed. Finally, **CP** regained slowly by itself; the rate at which it recovered had something to do with his **STAM** stat.

Today, Naruto had taken the chance to arrive early to the Academy to observe his classmates. No one was in the classroom yet, except for him. For this little plan, he had taken the very back corner seat and a **Smoke Bomb** , which he had found **5** of at home.

 **Smoke Bomb**

 **Causes a big explosion of smoke to distract your enemies!**

" **Where there's smoke, there's fire. Did I say fire? I meant a SMOKE BOMB!"**

Naruto made a hand-seal under his desk and whispered,

" **Henge**!"

 **-5 CP**

He now had ( **13/18 CP)** , but he knew that by the time the lecture ended, he'd be back to full. In battle, that slow level of charka regeneration would be a huge problem, but since he was still in the academy, he had time.

This **Henge** was very simple transformation. Naruto appeared exactly the same, except for the fact that his eyes now looked to be closed, so it would seem that he was taking a nap. Of course, underneath the transformation, his eyes were wide open and meticulously observing. His time as Hokage in his previous life let him read people's faces and body language to understand their underlying intent.

Students started to trickle in. Friend groups looked similar. Personalities seemed mostly the same. Shikamaru took an appraising glance at Naruto, but quickly sat down in another row. Hinata was also acting the same as last time, looking at Naruto with admiration. It was then he noticed Sakura looking at him with a hither-to unknown emotion.

Was that… pity? What was different this time around that Sakura would have such a piteous look in her eyes?

Just then Iruka walked in (also giving Naruto a curious look). It was then that Naruto threw smoke bombs. Since **Henge** was still at a low level, a poof of smoke and noise would signal the end of his jutsu, and he didn't want any unnecessary questions. Sometimes a big diversion was meant to hide a smaller diversion.

 **BANG**

"Narutoooo!" Iruka exclaimed as the classroom erupted in smoke.

"Haha! Got you all!" Naruto jeered, while the entire class was yelling.

The academy students rushed to open windows and fan out the offending smoke.

"That wasn't even funny!"

"Maybe not to you!" Naruto replied with a grin.

Through the smoke, Naruto recognized many people's voices complaining about Naruto and his antics - from Ino and Kiba riled up about the smoke affecting their hair or their dog, to Sasuke quietly muttering "Idiot - dead-last" under his breath. Once again, he noticed that Sakura wasn't saying anything bad about him. Curiosity number two.

Iruka quickly cleared the smoke from the room by flaring his chakra, shouting:

"Detention with me after school, Naruto!"

"Got it, sensei!" Naruto shouted, sticking out his tongue, and faux-saluting.

Iruka grumbled to himself, "Jeez - it's one step forward, two steps back with Naruto. Just when I think he's gotten onto the right track with shogi, now he pulls something like this?"

As he got the class back in order, Iruka started drawing on the blackboard and began the lesson for the morning.

"OK, today we'll be going over the Academy three, can anyone tell me what they are?"

"Yes, sensei! Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin."

"Correct. Thank you, Sakura," Iruka said, "These three jutsu are some of the first and most important jutsu you will learn. Not only do they have some of the lowest chakra requirements of any jutsu, but they also will save your life. Don't underestimate the basics in favor of flashy jutsu."

Iruka drew a diagram of two human figures on the board:

"Now, can anyone tell me how you recognize the difference between a Bunshin and the real thing? Shino?"

"Yes, sensei. Though the appearance of the Bunshin mimics that of the user, there is usually some flaw - the most obvious problem is that the Bunshin has no shadow."

"Very good, Shino. Anyone, are there other ways of telling the difference.. Sasuke?"

Sasuke paused briefly before answering:

"Sound."

"Smart answer - the Bunshin is just a visual construct, so it shouldn't normally produce any noise if it moves around."

"Iruka-sensei," Kiba said, "Akamaru and I can smell the difference - a Bunshin wouldn't give any scent."

"Nice use of your clan techniques, Kiba."

"Hey Sensei!" Naruto piped in, "So another way to tell them apart is that a Bunshin wouldn't have any taste, right?!"

The whole class - except for Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura - laughed at Naruto.

"Idiot!" Iruka said, "That's not a good way of telling them apart!"

Shikamaru thought, "Technically, Naruto's right, but he's also playing the fool for some reason. Maybe I should approach him and find out what his deal is. Nah… too troublesome for now."

The class lecture and discussion lasted for a while, before ending with some of Konoha's history.

Finally, Iruka led the class outside as it was time for **Traditional Shinobi Sparring** matches.

As Naruto entered the outside area, big blocks appeared in his vision.

 **Traditional Shinobi Sparring**

 **Rules:**

 **Before you begin, make the Seal of Confrontation.**

 **Victory condition: Opponent has submitted or has left the ring.**

 **After ending, make the Seal of Reconciliation.**

 **No killing allowed.**

First, Shikamaru and Choji squared off, except that neither of them were particularly interested in fighting each other, being very good friends. In fact, Shikamaru decided to just give up.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru drawled, "Look Sensei, just go ahead and put down that I lost by -Ring Out-. And then you can go to the next match."

Kiba and Shino were bantering about Shikamaru's potential, and Ino was grumbling about Shikamaru's lack of motivation.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered that today was the day that-

"Next up, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Oh yes, he would have some fun today. Although he wanted to make sure he didn't bruise Sasuke's ego too much - after all he still wanted to make friends if possible and avoid the huge confrontations later.

 **Mission: Defeat Sasuke Uchiha in Traditional Shinobi Sparring**

 **Victory: +50% EXP, +1000 Ryo, +1 Stat point, -10 Favor with Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Failure: +10% EXP, -10 Favor with Sasuke Uchiha**

What? He would lose the same amount of **Favor** with Sasuke either way? And that was a huge amount of **EXP** to win in one fight. Well that settled it then. He didn't come back in order to lose missions. He was going to win. The only problem was how.

"Go beat 'em up, Sasuke!" Academy students started cheering for the last Uchiha.

"Sensei," Sakura pleaded, "This is unfair! Naruto is going to get hurt!"

"Now, Sakura," Iruka said, "This is a training method that has been passed down for generations in Konoha. Besides, no serious harm is allowed. I myself will step in if needed."

Ah, now Naruto understood Sakura's pity. She thought he was helpless and 'special' (and not the good kind of special). Though he had to agree with her from a certain perspective: most likely, Sasuke totally outmatched him in all stats, save perhaps for **LUCK**. Sasuke was faster, stronger, and had more health and chakra points. There was no way he could beat him in a fair fight. Of course, Naruto had no intention of fighting fair.

Shikamaru, who was walking back into the crowd of academy students, thought, "Naruto is slower, weaker, and his ailment stops him from performing a lot of jutsu. There's just no way Naruto can beat Sasuke. Well, that's what I would have thought up till a couple of days ago, until Naruto beat me at shogi. Now I'm not so sure what will happen."

"Make the sign of confrontation. It shows your intent to fight." Iruka ordered.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had entered the ring. Naruto was back to full chakra, measly as it was.

"Begin!

Immediately, Sasuke rushed forward to end the match in one blow, while Naruto, expecting it, jumped back as soon as the match started. Even so, Sasuke managed to clip Naruto harshly on his side.

 **-15 HP**

Unbelievable! Just that one clip, and his health went down by that much?!

 **(HP: 19/34)**

Not to mention that if Naruto hadn't upped his **SPD** on his level up, Sasuke would have been able to end it right then and there.

"Heh, idiot - looks like you're just barely fast enough to stop me from knocking you out in one attack."

"Damnit!"

This was not going as he liked.

Naruto, attempting a punch, leapt at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly defended and simultaneously hit Naruto hard again on the same side, sending him tumbling towards the edge of the ring.

 **-18HP**

 **(HP: 1/34)**

What the hell?! Was he going to die? Naruto needed way more **STR** and **STAM** to stand a fighting chance.

"Haha! It's like hitting a marshmallow. Idiot, just give up - you can barely stand."

It was true. Naruto's body was protesting against his efforts to even form a fighting stance. It didn't matter how much foreknowledge he had if he couldn't last a minute against an academy student, albeit a very strong one. He was definitely upping his **STR** and **STAM** for the next few level ups.

Sakura's voice rang out, "Sensei! Please stop the match - you can see Naruto's in no condition to continue!"

Iruka nodded, "Winner: Sasuk-"

"No, Iruka-sensei! I can still fight!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…" Iruka sighed. He reasoned that even if Naruto ended up seriously hurt here, it would be good lesson of the harsh reality of the ninja world. Better now, than if he went out on a field mission as a Genin just to die.

"Fine. Match, continue!"

Sakura covered her mouth in horror as she thought Naruto was going to get seriously injured.

Naruto took stock of his situation. He felt ridiculously weak, but he still had a trick or two up his sleeve. He surveyed his options. Given that ordinary taijutsu wasn't going to work, he would make use of his ninjutsu. Let's see…

He could make up to four clones. Maybe that would help.

He could transform. Also possible.

He could substitute. Except that there was nothing in the ring to substitute with.

Not a lot to work with, but he might as well go for it!

" **Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

 **-5 CP**

 **(CP: 13/18)**

There was a loud burst of smoke, and one other Naruto appeared immediately next to the first one, and both Narutos made a taunting beckoning gesture.

Sasuke quickly charged at the left Naruto.

"Dead-last tactics! I can tell which one is the real you because only one of them has a shadow!"

In the crowd, most everyone was cheering Sasuke on for using the lessons learned in the academy. Kiba, however, was sniffing the air curiously.

Sasuke's attack on the left Naruto was swift and brutal, and might have ended Naruto's ninja career except that his punch hit nothing but air.

"What the!? But if that's the clone, then-"

Just then, Sasuke felt a foot trip him as he was dashing, and he rolled to control his fall. Hatred in his eyes, Sasuke whirled around and moved to strike the remaining Naruto.

In a burst of leaves, Iruka suddenly appeared between them, ending the fight.

"Enough! The winner is Naruto!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled, wanting nothing more than to pummel Naruto into the ground.

Iruka made a motion towards Sasuke's feet:

"Have you noticed yet?"

Sasuke looked at his feet in surprise and realized that his left foot was just barely outside the ring. On that last attack, Naruto was already standing very close to the edge of the ring, so that little trip and roll had cost Sasuke the match. He had truly lost.

Naruto, on the other hand, cheered.

 **+EXP**

 **+Ryo**

 **+1 Stat Point**

 **-10 Favor with Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Status: Disliked (35/100)**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 3, 6.20%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 1520**

 **HP: 38/38**

 **CP: 21/21**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 6**

 **STAM: 3**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Available points to spend: 4**

Naruto made a note to himself: leveling up automatically raised his **HP** and **CP** and restored them as well.

"Now, make the reconciliation sign!" Iruka ordered.

Naruto extended two fingers, but Sasuke was still incensed.

"Iruka-sensei, how could that have happened?! That was impossible, he didn't have a shadow, and his clone did!"

Kiba also joined in, "Yeah, sensei! Akamaru and I smelled that something wasn't right about the clone, but it looked just like what Sasuke said."

Naruto chortled, "It's… a… secret!"

"Narutooooo!"

* * *

Shikamaru replayed the match in his mind, trying to figure out what had happened. When did Naruto have time to switch with his clone? Did he use Kawarimi? No, he would have needed to exchange physical mass to use the substitution jutsu, and Bunshin is just a visual jutsu. So then when…?

Ah! Now Shikamaru understood what had happened. Naruto had tricked them from the moment he made his first hand-seal:

" _ **Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ _"_

 _ **-5 CP**_

 _ **(CP: 13/18)**_

 _While the smoke and noise of the jutsu were still distracting everyone, Naruto had quickly made another hand sign._

" _ **Henge! Henge!"**_ _Naruto whispered._

 _ **-5 CP**_

 _ **-5 CP**_

 _ **(CP: 3/18)**_

 _Concealed within the larger smoke and noise of the Bunshin, he transformed the appearance of his own shadow to match the color of the ground, and he transformed his clone, which was immediately next to him, to have a shadow matching his height._

 _Of course, Henge could be used to change the color of an area in close proximity to the user - and that included shadows. How else could people use it to transform into people of different heights and sizes? If they couldn't transform the corresponding shadow as well, then the jutsu would be totally useless. Most people however, didn't think to use it on a Bunshin._

 _Then, as Sasuke rushed in, Naruto had simply tripped him as he ran by, letting gravity and momentum do the rest of the work to win by -Ring Out-._

Shikamaru's analysis complete, he realized that Naruto, as weak as he was, would be a force to reckon with. It also showed how utterly gutsy Naruto was - to be barely standing and yet willing to risk everything on one move.

* * *

Iruka had finally gotten the two combatants to make the reconciliation sign, but both Naruto and Sasuke were still sparring verbally.

"I underestimated you, dead-last, and you won on a technicality," Sasuke said, "But next time I'll just roast you to a crisp."

"Bring it, Sasuke!"

Though Naruto put on a show and talked big, he himself realized how lucky he was to have won that match. He needed to immediately get to work training his body so that he could at least take more than two hits!

He decided the safest move was to put all his points into **STAM**. That way, he could take a few more blows and also would get some bonuses to his chakra regeneration. He knew it was bad when just one more hit from Sasuke would have ended his ninja career.

"Naruto! Don't forget you still have detention with me after school!" Iruka yelled.

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 3, 6.20%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 1520**

 **HP: 38/38**

 **CP: 21/21**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 6**

 **STAM: 7**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 3, 41.00%**

 **Henge Lv. 3, 41.43%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 4, 5.99%**

* * *

 **Nuzlocke - Effect: Naruto is limited to the academy jutsu; Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge: 3x growth rate. Also, major style points. Praise Helix!**

 **Battered and Old Backpack (3/19)**

 **\- Shogi Set**

 **\- Nara Deer Antlers**

 **\- 4x Smoke Bomb**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all, hope you've been enjoying the story so far. To clear up any confusion, Naruto's total **CP** can increase, but his available usage for any technique is stuck at **5 CP**. For example, let's say Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu takes **45 CP** at once. Obviously, Naruto can never use that technique. **CP** slowly regenerates, which is why it's beneficial to have more max **CP** , but Naruto's main problem is that he can't use more than **5** at once, which prevents him from using most jutsu.

Pretty much every jutsu requires more than **5 CP** , except for the academy jutsu, and also things that take small, but constant drain (e.g. tree walking/water walking). That's the limitation I'm doing for this story, and it will result in having to solve problems using creativity and preparation, and doing whatever it takes to win.

This is the last chapter of the prologue.

* * *

Location: Ninja Academy

It was after school, and everyone had gone home, except Naruto, who was having his ear lectured off by Iruka.

"Naruto! I've had enough of your pranks in class!"

Iruka was still upset about the little smoke bomb incident near the beginning of class.

"You can figure out how to prank everyone, so why can't you apply those smarts to your academics? Or your ninja training? It's time for you to start taking yourself seriously! If you want to become a real ninja, you have to improve yourself."

"Sheesh, Iruka-sensei! I already know all that! I'm going to be the best- even if I can barely mold chakra!"

On that note, Iruka fell silent. He was thinking on what the future held for his young student, and what best to say. What if he encouraged Naruto too much? With his chakra hampered, Naruto's chances for long-term survival in the field were vanishingly small. However, something seemed to have changed in the young prankster's demeanor and ability - from the Shogi incident, to his improved speed, to his victory (on a technicality or not) over Sasuke.

"By the way, Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said, "If Sasuke hadn't ringed out, would you have let him finish me off?"

 _Sakura's voice rang out, "Sensei! Please stop the match - you can see Naruto's in no condition to continue!"_

 _Iruka nodded, "Winner: Sasuk-"_

" _No, Iruka-sensei! I can still fight!" Naruto yelled._

" _Naruto…" Iruka sighed. He reasoned that even if Naruto ended up seriously hurt here, it would be good lesson of the harsh reality of the ninja world. Better than if he went out on a field mission as a Genin just to die._

" _Fine. Match, continue!"_

Iruka inhaled - gathering himself for just a moment before responding,

"Naruto, it's a tough world out there, and maybe it would have been better in the long-run for Sasuke to have injured you here and to have stopped you from becoming a ninja today."

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto's eyes dimmed at Iruka's words.

"Well, that's what I might have said a few days ago. But, to be honest, I've been seeing something in you these past couple of days that tells me you might just make it - chakra condition or no."

Naruto's eyes lit up, and his face broadened with a wide smile.

Iruka continued,

"Besides, there's an even more important reason I let the match continue, Naruto. You are the one who controls your own life - and you asked me to let you keep fighting. You've somehow improved very fast in the past few days. I want to protect my students, but I also believed in you and your ability to pull through."

Though Naruto was an old soul in a young body, he couldn't help but be moved by Iruka's words of confidence.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei! I'll do my best to make you proud!"

Naruto quickly hugged his mentor, and ran off.

 **+10 Favor points with Iruka Umino!**

 **Status: Cherished - (75/100)**

"Best of luck, Naruto…"

Iruka pondered to himself for a minute in the now empty classroom.

"Hey, wait, he didn't even serve detention yet!"

* * *

Naruto was running to his apartment, plotting out how he would spend his time to level up. He figured that he should devote significant time to training his only three ninja techniques, and also training to increase his taijutsu ability. Since even Lee had managed to become a formidable ninja without any ninjutsu whatsoever, in Naruto's opinion, having the minuscule amount of moldable chakra available to him was a huge advantage. Of course, his body right now was still pathetically weak - he needed to make sure he wouldn't die from a light breeze attacking him or from tripping over a log.

The sun was descending from the sky, casting deep reds across the horizon and splashing a dark orange hue onto the faces of the Kohoha buildings. A crowd of people getting off work made the streets of Konoha noisy. Maybe he should visit Ichiraku's before the dinner rush started?

Not quite watching where he was going, Naruto accidentally roughly bumped into a short, balding man.

 **-1 HP**

 **(HP: 37/38)**

Shoot! Naruto recognized the guy- that was his perpetually pissed-off landlord!

The landlord's life was a petty one, in that he never succeeded nor tried very hard in any endeavor. Having inherited an apartment complex, he always felt the need to push his tenants around - to take control of the small bit of power he had. Naruto had never gotten along with the landlord in his previous life, and had had to occasionally bribe him with dirty magazines and alcohol to get him to do basic upkeep on the apartment.

The landlord was walking towards his favorite bar, when he felt an impact of a small person running into his back and turned around angrily.

"Who was that?! Apologize right now!"

As the landlord turned, his eyes widened as he quickly recognized the well-known face around town.

"You… Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hn. Watch where you're going." The young boy said with a practiced and derisive tone, brushing off dust from his shoulder.

"Of- of course!" The landlord simpered. As petty as he was, he did not want to pick a fight with the Uchiha heir, whose finances and reputation could easily destroy his.

"Well? Apologize!" Sasuke demanded unfairly.

"But - but you bumped into me-" The landlord stammered.

"You're an apartment owner in the Soto district, correct?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Lord Uchiha, you know of me?"

"Naturally. I know everything. Just like I know that you treat your tenants with disrespect - that you sometimes 'forget' to turn on your utilities - heat, electricity, water - and still charge them for it. Consider this a warning. Now apologize!"

The landlord quickly shuffled off with apologies, while 'Sasuke' marched into an alley.

"Henge, success!"

 **(CP: 16/21)**

Naruto dispelled the transformation jutsu. He had immediately transformed into Sasuke upon bumping into the landlord: first because if the landlord saw Naruto, he would take any excuse to let Naruto's apartment maintenance go to hell. Second, using Sasuke's reputation and quasi-royal standing in Konoha, he had a chance to change things for the apartment dwellers in his building - all of whom generally disliked the landlord. Naruto had no way of knowing if he would submit to his threat, but it was as good a time as any to turn a problematic situation into an opportunity.

 **+5 Favor points with Asuma Sarutobi!**

 **Status: Friendly - (60/100)**

Wait. Why did that notification pop up?

"Ho ho, that was pretty quick thinking there, Naruto Uzumaki."

There on the roof of the alleyway building, Asuma Sarutobi stared down at Naruto cheerfully.

"You know, normally I'd have to report someone using ninja techniques on civilians, but if even one thing of what you said was true… I think I'll let this one slide."

"Asuma-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto blurted out, slightly embarrassed at being caught.

Jumping down from the building, Asuma landed near the young Uzumaki.

"Well, after you beat me in shogi the other day, I went to Iruka to figure out how you got so good, and what do you know - he said you just learned how to play that morning."

Naruto thought a moment on how to respond. He knew that he would get Asuma's attention, but he didn't expect him to zoom in on him so quickly.

"Well, I can tell you it is the 100% truth that before that morning, I had never learned to play shogi."

That was true - in this life, Naruto had not yet learned to play, so he could tell the truth and be thought of as amazing.

Asuma grunted, "Well - you're either a super genius or a time traveler."

Naruto almost jumped at Asuma's words.

"Ah, but I don't believe in time travelers, so that means I think you're something special, kid." Asuma continued.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief. That was humorously close to discerning Naruto's origins. He didn't want any of that yet. Although he would bet that of anyone, Asuma would be one of the first to figure it out.

"So tell ya what, let's go to the training ground and see what you got. I know you have your chakra condition, but we can still check out a lot of things. There's a lot of things you can do without meaty ninjutsu."

"Thank you so much, Asuma-sensei! You're so helpful. Is this really OK?" Naruto asked, slightly flatteringly.

"Yeah - I took the afternoon off." Asuma nodded, and then gave a wry grin, "Besides, if we have time afterwards, I want to see if I can redeem myself for the shogi game the other day."

* * *

Location: Training Ground 10

"We're here-" Asuma declared, as he dropped Naruto onto the grassy terrain of the training ground.

Having decided that Naruto was too slow (and he _really_ was too slow), Asuma had picked up the young prankster and carried him like a sack of yams to the training ground. This was not a good start to their session.

"Haa… Thanks, Asuma-sensei…" Naruto bleated out.

 **Mission: Impress Asuma Sarutobi**

 **Victory: +80% EXP, +7500 Ryo, +10 Stat points, Apprenticeship with Asuma Sarutobi**

 **Failure: +30% EXP, "Useful tips"**

Oh man, Naruto was in some deep trouble. He had expected to have a little more time to up his level before being tested by Asuma Sarutobi. Perhaps he should have waited to beat him so badly in shogi. Now, he would still be super low in stats, yet expected much of.

Asuma said, "The first thing I want to check is ninjutsu. Even if you can't mold that much chakra. You can still mold a little bit, right? I saw you use the transformation jutsu effectively."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "I can mold barely enough chakra to do Kawarimi, Bunshin, and Henge."

"Show me."

In succession, Naruto said,

" **Bunshin no jutsu!"**

 **-5 CP**

" **Kawarimi!"**

 **-5 CP**

" **Henge!"**

 **-5 CP**

 **(CP: 1/21)**

Naruto had successfully created a few clones, substituted with a nearby log (bless that log!), and transformed into Iruka.

"Well, how was that?" Naruto asked.

"Hm! Not too shabby for an academy student. Can you do the kawarimi again? I'd like to check your range." Asuma said.

"Yeah. About that, Asuma-sensei…" Naruto canceled the transformation and turned back into himself. He rubbed the back of his head, looking away slightly, "I'm kinda out of chakra now."

…

What. Are you serious?

Asuma's face twitched as he digested that information. Was Naruto telling him that after three uses of the academy jutsu, he was out of usable chakra?

As if reading Asuma's expression, Naruto added, "Don't forget Asuma-sensei, I also used henge back in the alleyway to transform into Sasuke! So I have a little more chakra than you think!"

Asuma was almost in disbelief - even Konohamaru, who was only four years old, had way more chakra than Naruto.

"This is totally pathetic! How can you be out of chakra already? I expected your condition to be bad, but not this bad!"

"Eh-heheh, sorry sensei! I can't help it - but I'm working on it." Naruto looked embarrassed, yet determined.

Asuma huffed, but then let out his breath.

"OK, fine forget it - let's check genjutsu. Has the academy taught you how to break out of genjutsu yet?"

"Nope!"

Asuma sighed a bit as he grumbled, "Man, what are they teaching in academy nowadays?"

He began his explanation: "To break out of genjutsu, there are two basic ways. First, you can temporarily halt the flow chakra within you. This is the preferred way. Second, pain from outside the genjutsu can snap you out of, but this deals damage to yourself, so it's not advised unless you don't have another option. There are some other ways, but that's all we'll cover for now."

Asuma continued, "Now I'm going to put a D-rank genjutsu on you - it's called **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**. Also known as the Hell Viewing technique. Try to stop the flow of chakra within you, and that should clear the illusion."

Asuma cast two seals, and ensnared young Naruto in the genjutsu.

Quite calmly, Naruto lifted his hands into the dispel seal.

" **Kai!** " Naruto after a short pause lifted the genjutsu.

 **Genjutsu Dispel** **learned! Lv. 1 9.09%**

"Hey Asuma-sensei! Actually this is pretty easy for me!"

Asuma was initially pleased, but then almost face-palmed when he realized why Naruto found it so easy.

"I guess if you have almost no chakra flow, it's pretty easy to stop it…" Asuma thought.

Aloud, he said, "Well done, that was very good for a first-timer. Let's see if you can learn a genjutsu. It doesn't take much chakra to use, so even you might be able to at least learn it."

Asuma handed Naruto a small scroll containing the **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu.**

At that moment, a game window appeared-

 **Genjutsu**

 **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**

 **D-rank**

 **CP Cost: 6**

Naruto face-planted.

 **-1 HP**

 **(HP: 36/38)**

Oh, Why? Why? The cruelty!

Of course, at the bottom of that window, the "Learn" option was greyed-out because the **CP** cost was **6**.

 **6** instead of his forever **5**.

"Yeah… Asuma-sensei… sorry to say more depressing things, but I can't learn this jutsu. The chakra requirements are a little bit too high."

Asuma's face twitched for the second time.

"How did the Third even let Naruto in the academy?" Asuma thought, "The chakra needed is barely higher than the academy jutsu."

"Hey, Asuma-sensei - stop looking at me like that! You already know I have a chakra condition!"

Asuma looked slightly sheepish, but still annoyed.

"Hey, Naruto, this is pretty sad. How are you going to be a ninja with no affinity to genjutsu or ninjutsu?"

"There are more things to being a ninja than genjutsu and ninjutsu!" Naruto shot back confidently.

"Hmm.. That's true. We haven't tested the last, most important ninja art. Taijutsu!"

Asuma gave a light, testing jab at Naruto's side, and was totally surprised when the boy crumpled like a rag doll.

 **-34 HP**

 **(HP: 2/38)**

 **Naruto flinched!**

As Naruto rolled about on the floor in almost comical agony, Asuma stared at his fist questioningly.

"I… didn't hit him that hard, I don't think. Most academy students would still be standing after that-" Asuma thought, as his face twitched for the third time that day. He added to himself quietly, "That was also surprisingly similar to hitting a marshmallow."

"All right, testing's over!" he declared.

Naruto struggled to regain his breath, ""W-well?" he managed to get out, barely able to get himself to a crouching position.

"You fail at everything! You have minimal talent for ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. I don't know how you are even in the academy, let alone how you expect to become a genin." Asuma said.

 **Gained EXP**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 3, 36.20%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 1520**

 **HP: 2/38**

 **CP: 1/21**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 6**

 **STAM: 7**

 **LUCK: 11**

Crap! Naruto failed?!

Asuma towered ominously over him, "Would you like to hear some pro tips?"

A game window appeared:

 **YES/NO**

Naruto selected **YES**

Random text boxes opened up across Naruto's field of vision:

"Use Up+B to recover. Make sure to last hit minions. Before using a Pokeball, weaken the Pokemon first."

It was Naruto's turn to twitch. Those tips were _so_ useful.

Things returned to normal - well, as normal as they could be - and Asuma finished, "Well, that's it for me. Come back to see me when you get stronger, and I'll test you again. Until then-"

Asuma disappeared, and Naruto was left behind. Just before Naruto vacated the training field, he noticed that Asuma had forgotten to take the ninja scroll with the **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** on it. Naruto added it to his inventory.

By this time, it was getting dark, and Naruto was out of **HP** and **CP** , so he decided to just go back to his apartment to collapse.

Naruto slinked his way back home, defeated, but determined to make the best of his time in the academy to improve himself.

* * *

Location: Naruto's Apartment

Naruto had decided. Fighting using every trick he could manage would work against people like Sasuke, but he would need to develop at least some ability in order to survive against people with real skill. His goals were to train in taijutsu like Lee, to increase his skill on his only three jutsu, and also to start working to incorporate traps into his arsenal - after all, he would have to rely on preparation to succeed in battle.

Getting ready for bed, Naruto took a shower.

"Huh, hot water's back on," Naruto noticed as he tested the water with his toes.

Finally, Naruto slept.

 **HP restored**

 **CP restored**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 3, 36.20%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 1520**

 **HP: 38/38**

 **CP: 21/21**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 6**

 **STAM: 7**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 3: 51.00%**

 **Henge Lv. 3: 61.43%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 4: 15.99%**

 **Genjutsu Dispel** **Lv. 1 9.09%**

* * *

 **Nuzlocke - Effect: Naruto is limited to the academy jutsu; Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge: 3x growth rate. Also, major style points. Praise Helix!**

 **Battered and Old Backpack (4/19)**

 **\- Shogi Set**

 **\- Nara Deer Antlers**

 **\- 4x Smoke Bomb**

 **\- Scroll: Magen:** **Narakumi no Jutsu**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry - I was away for various music competitions. I am continuing to write this though! Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate your kind comments - they inspire me to write. And if you review more, I might write faster!

* * *

Since it's been a while… last time: _Naruto had decided. Fighting using every trick he could manage would work against people like Sasuke, but he would need to develop at least some skills in order to survive against people with real skill. His goals were to train in taijutsu like Lee, increase his skill on his only three jutsu, and start working to incorporate traps into his arsenal - after all, he would have to rely on preparation to succeed in battle._

Location: Ninja Field 11

Ninja Field 11 was the closest training ground to Naruto's apartment. Early the next day, the ninja training field was littered with improvised traps, and one could see the young prankster panting from exertion.

 **Ninja Traps Lv. 3, 6.40%**

 **Allows you to create basic ninja traps**

Through dedicated effort in quickly crafting traps with various objects and kunai around the area, Naruto had learned the **Ninja Traps** skill and leveled it up twice in this single morning. Thankfully, it didn't involve the use of **CP** , but the higher the level, the faster he could create the traps, and the more damage they would do. He would be a true ninja by preparing himself for battle long beforehand.

At the same, he was practicing the basic academy three and genjutsu dispel. The latter took no **CP** , but it just required standing still and focus on the flow of his chakra. He wanted to be able to dispel genjutsu as quickly as possible - higher levels meant that he would be able to break out of illusions more quickly. Every second counted in battle. This morning he had almost gotten the skill to Level 4:

 **Genjutsu Dispel Lv. 3: 94.20%**

Naruto was still embarrassed at yesterday's performance for Asuma, not to mention the fact that he couldn't even use the low-level genjutsu scroll Asuma offered him.

"I might be weak and only know the academy three jutsu, but who needs more jutsu anyway?" Naruto rationalized. "If that's all I have, then I'll just master them to a level no one has even dreamed of!"

Right after his **CP** regenerated, that is. Currently it was sitting at ( **4/21)** , having gone a few rounds of practicing jutsu and waiting for his **CP** to refill naturally.

It was really a handicap to have such a low amount of chakra. Naruto absent-mindedly wondered what would happen if he contacted the fox.

"Dammit, where's an ether when you need one! I need more **PP** — I mean, **CP**."

At that moment, Naruto heard a distant snap as one of his traps activated. Scared that some civilian child had accidentally wandered into the training ground, Naruto rushed over to the border of his training ground to find a rather rotund, still wriggling rodent of some sort caught by a kunai-launcher he had fashioned.

Naruto slashed it with his kunai, putting the creature out its misery.

 **Gained 5% EXP!**

Huh, neat.

 **Gained 1 Miso Ramen!**

Naruto looked in surprise as a steaming bowl of ramen, complete with chopsticks, magically materialized from the corpse of the forest creature.

"Now that is certainly new," Naruto said, picking up the bowl of ramen.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do!"

Naruto quickly slurped up the contents of the bowl and got a notification.

 **You consumed Miso Ramen!**

 **(In the name of all things noodly, R'amen)**

 **Restored 15 CP**

 **Fast CP regeneration for 30 minutes**

"Sweet! I totally forgot about food effects!"

With 15 **CP** restored, Naruto could use jutsu again - and the fast regeneration let him use a jutsu every 6 minutes or so. Perks of having almost a tiny chakra capacity: even small chakra restoratives, such as food, had a huge effect.

Kawarimi and Henge were getting close skilling up, so he practiced each a few more times, leveling them both up.

 **Jutsu Level UP! Kawarimi Lv. 4: 0.61%**

 **Jutsu Level UP! Henge Lv. 4: 0.45%**

He spent the rest of the time setting more traps and practicing Bunshin, which paid off with another jutsu level up.

 **Jutsu Level UP! Bunshin Lv. 5: 0.10%**

 **CP Cost lowered: 5CP — 4 CP**

Naruto's eyes widened. Any other ninja might have laughed off such a small change in chakra cost, but for Naruto, who depended solely on these jutsu - even a 1 point reduction in cost was huge. Now he could use Bunshin 5 times in a row, if necessary.

Satisfied with all his practice this morning, he'd gotten halfway to his next level up:

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 3, 53.35%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 1520**

 **HP: 38/38**

 **CP: 0/21**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 6**

 **STAM: 7**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 4: 0.61%**

 **Henge Lv. 4: 0.45%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 5: 0.10%**

 **Genjutsu Dispel Lv. 3: 94.20%**

 **Ninja Traps Lv. 3, 20.15%**

The day was beginning to break in earnest, and Naruto realized that Academy was starting about now, and prepared himself to rush over.

Just as Naruto decided to head over to the academy, he heard another snap as one of his traps triggered. This time, it was accompanied by a distinctly human-sounding grunt. Naruto ran over to see a glimpse of a small figure, retreating into the surrounding woods. Who could that be? A mission notification appeared just then:

 **Mission: Corner the observer**

 **Victory: +40% EXP, +1000 Ryo, +?**

 **Failure: +10% EXP**

"Observer? Someone was watching me practice? And what's up with those question marks?" Naruto thought, as he started to run after the figure. He hoped Iruka wouldn't mind too much.

* * *

The pale ninja had noted that Naruto Uzumaki had been training unusually much lately, and also improving unusually much. He also was surprised to see a bowl of ramen appear, as if by summoning, in Naruto's hands - he did not see where it could have come from, and he doubted that Naruto already knew and could use seals. It necessitated a small report.

As the pale ninja shifted and prepared to make his escape, he stepped around one of the wire traps, only to step on a yet another small wire, which launched several kunai at him, one of which actually slashed the back of his left leg. He let out a small grunt of pain, but quickly began his escape into the forest, as he knew he had been noticed.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could after the ninja. He could barely keep up, and he knew his speed was not high enough yet. Fortunately, it seemed his target had been caught by one of his traps, which slowed him down, allowing Naruto to chase him at almost equal speed. Naruto could hardly tell the physical features of his target, but he felt he should have recognized him. It was times like this he wished he still had sage mode.

Naruto remembered his time in his previous life, when he could sense every life-form for miles, allowing him virtual omniscience in Konoha. After having trained so long to stretch his awareness over such an area, now he felt blind. Thankfully, he still remembered various landscapes and vegetation, which hadn't changed significantly. He was also getting more clues as to who his observer was.

After some time, Naruto lost sight of him, but he didn't lose confidence. They had gone quite deep into one of Konoha's forests, which Naruto recognized very well. Stepping over a tangle of vines and roots, he knew exactly what was hidden here. After passing by a particular tree, Naruto said,

"Come out, Sai."

 **Mission: Corner the observer - Victory!**

 **Gained 40% EXP!**

 **Gained 1000 Ryo!**

 **Unlocked Long-term Mission: Getting to the Root of Things**

* * *

Location: Ninja Academy

Iruka was in the middle of his lecture on the various ninja ranks of Konoha.

"…and serving as an elite squad to help the village in secret missions, we have ANBU, who report directly to the Hokage. These are the some of the most elite ninja in Konoha."

The classroom was quieter without Naruto's presence. Naruto had been known to skip class before, but Iruka had an uneasy feeling today. Perhaps it was the fact that Naruto seemed to improve so quickly recently, despite his handicap, as well as his recently bright attitude… normally Iruka would brush it off, but his intuition wouldn't let him. He had a gut feeling that Naruto was in trouble.

At a break, Iruka asked his colleague for a favor, "Ah, Mizuki, would you mind taking over from here? I'm going to see if I can find our resident prankster."

Mizuki smiled widely, "Of course."

Iruka left, and Mizuki resumed the lecture.

"Yes, class. Let's continue today's lecture with the legendary sannin… Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru."

* * *

Location: Forest beyond Ninja Field 11

Sai stepped out from the shadow of a tree.

"How is it that you know my name?"

Naruto quickly shot back, "How about you tell me what you were doing watching me?"

Sai stated flatly, "My mission is to observe you and your behavior."

Naruto snorted, "Oh yeah - and I'm just _so_ special. Why?"

"Classified. How do you know my codename?"

Naruto grinned, "Classified."

Sai shook his head, "Unacceptable. Please come with me."

Sai was very small at this point in time, probably around Naruto's height, but Naruto still recognized his pale features and currently emotionless demeanor. He swore he would change him into the happy person he grew up to be in his past life.

Currently, Naruto and Sai were just outside a Root entrance. Root, a secret division of ANBU, had been officially discontinued by the Hokage, but thanks to Root's ruthless leadership, it stayed active underground. Throughout Konoha lay several secret entrances - this being one of them.

Naruto said, "You know, Sai, there's always another way. Not everything you've learned is the truth."

Sai barely twitched an eyebrow at that, and spoke again, "If you will not come with me peacefully, then I will use force."

Sai's leg was still injured from Naruto's trap, but he betrayed no emotion. Sai took out a kunai, and slid into a fighting stance. A new notification appeared.

 **Mission: Escape from Sai**

 **Victory: +40% EXP**

 **Failure: +10% EXP, Indoctrination into Root**

Holy freak - better not lose this one! Stupid missions - asking him to follow Sai, and now asking him to escape. Naruto's chakra had just recovered up to **(4/21)**. Enough to use Bunshin once, thanks to his recent upgrade of the skill.

Naruto threw a kunai at Sai, which was quickly deflected. As it was deflected, Naruto grabbed a smoke bomb from his pack and forcefully threw it down. From it, five Naruto clones appeared, two of them running towards Sai as if attacking. The other three ran in different directions in the general direction out of the forest. Sai figured that one those running was the original. He needed to give chase.

Sai instinctively moved out of the way of the approaching clones, who also began throwing kunai as well. Sai, quickly realized that it was just bunshin, so he started moving through the mass of thrown kunai, only to have his left arm be pierced by a real kunai in the midst of it.

"?!"

Naruto stood triumphantly with his arms crossed.

"So you stayed," Sai said, "A mistake."

Sai threw a kunai at Naruto, but it passed right through.

"What? Another bunshin? Then how did a kunai hit me?"

All the bunshins in the area dissipated, and only then did Sai notice that a hastily-made kunai launcher had been placed down where the smoke bomb had initially been tossed. That was what had hit Sai, while the real Naruto was running away. Naruto had been lucky to have had the trap manage to strike Sai in the confusion.

Sai inspected the tracks out of the forest and quickly gave pursuit.

Meanwhile, with Naruto…

"Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run!"

Naruto was hopeful that his luck held out (and in this case it did) - that his trap and little bunshin game slowed down Sai a little bit. Even injured, Sai was faster than Naruto, so Naruto needed every second he could get. It didn't help that he was totally out of chakra after using that bunshin.

Naruto was running as fast as he could, but he felt that Sai would be right on his tail. If he had more chakra, then he could use the substitution jutsu or henge to help escape… but without any chakra at the moment, he was doomed.

Naruto had made it a bit more than halfway out, when he quickly threw a kunai behind him. He was rewarded with the sound of metal on metal, as Sai, who had caught up to Naruto, deflected it with his own kunai.

Naruto, in a last-ditch effort, threw another smoke bomb, but Sai saw through the tactic, and didn't stop his pursuit for a moment. Naruto had no choice but to fight.

With Naruto out of chakra, Sai had no problem in the ensuing battle.

 **(-8 HP)**

 **(-10 HP)**

 **(-9 HP)**

 **(-9 HP)**

Sai pummeled Naruto with his fists, reducing health far too quickly for Naruto to keep up.

Naruto's health dropped to almost nothing. Reduced to a bloody heap, he fell. Fallen and weak, Naruto vacantly wondered how bad indoctrination into Root would be. Although, he hadn't gotten a notification telling him that he failed the mission yet. In any case, he still felt so underpowered. His stats were just too low to keep up with a trained Root operative, injured or not, young or not. The stats menu got accidentally pulled up by Naruto's thinking the word "stats."

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 3, 93.35%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 2520**

 **HP: 2/38**

 **CP: 1/21**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 6**

 **STAM: 7**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 4: 0.61%**

 **Henge Lv. 4: 0.45%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 5: 0.10%**

 **Genjutsu Dispel Lv. 3: 94.20%**

 **Ninja Traps Lv. 3: 27.15%**

Wait, he was pretty close to a level up! If he somehow managed to get 7% more EXP, then his **HP** and **CP** would be restored, and might be able to substitute his way out of here. Now was there anything that could give him any EXP?

"Give up, Naruto Uzumaki. You are weakened and out of chakra. Not that chakra helps you much, given your particular handicap."

"Does everyone need to keep reminding me? I think I can do plenty, thanks."

Naruto spoke big, but it was false bravado. He couldn't think of a way out. With only 1 CP, he couldn't do any techniques, except Genjutsu Dispel, which didn't seem useful right now. Hold on…

Sai began tying ropes around Naruto, in preparation to take him back to the Root base.

 **Skill Level UP! Genjutsu Dispel Lv. 4: 0.90%**

Realizing that that practicing and leveling skills/jutsu gave him normal experience too, Naruto began practicing the only thing he could at the particular moment - Genjutsu Dispel. In so doing, he leveled up the skill, but also gained 2.5% EXP for his avatar. Now his EXP was sitting just under 96%. So close!

He kept on spamming Genjutsu Dispel, futilely trying to get another level in it, but Sai had already finished tying him, hoisted him over his shoulder, and started carrying him back to the Root base.

* * *

Location: Ninja Field 11

Iruka had already stopped by Naruto's home, and finding nobody home, went to the nearest training ground. There he noticed tons of traps, some of which had been set off. Was this Naruto's doing? He hadn't known his young pupil had taken a liking to traps.

Iruka searched around for a bit. Was that blood near the outskirt of the training ground? This was becoming suspicious. Sai's injury from Naruto's trap had left a small trail of blood. Iruka ran into the forest, following that trail.

Now, Iruka was quick and slightly careless, given that he wanted to find Naruto quickly and get back to teaching. As a result, one of his steps accidentally triggered one of Naruto's kunai-traps. Thankfully, he was fast enough to dodge it, but one of the rodents that was wandering about the field was not. With an unexpected critical hit and a high-pitched squeal, the kunai-trap claimed yet another one of the rodents as a victim.

* * *

 **Gained 5% EXP!**

 **Level UP!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 4, 0.85%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 2520**

 **HP: 42/42**

 **CP: 24/24**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 6**

 **STAM: 7**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Available points to spend: 3**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 4: 0.61%**

 **Henge Lv. 4: 0.45%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 5: 0.10%**

 **Genjutsu Dispel Lv. 4: 20.20%**

 **Ninja Traps Lv. 3: 34.15%**

Naruto had no idea how he gained that EXP, but he wasn't about to question it. Naruto quickly put all 3 points into **SPD** , substituted out of his bindings, and ran.

Sai was surprised - based on his observation, Naruto should have been out of chakra and unable to use substitution for at least half an hour, which would have been ample time to finish the abduction. Sai gave chase, but noticed that Naruto's speed had somehow increased. Whereas before, Sai was faster (even with his slight injury), now they were at least evenly paced. Sai pushed himself to the limit to try and catch Naruto. Throwing a kunai, Sai attempted to slow down his target, but Naruto just substituted again, getting farther and farther away. He lost sight of him for a moment, and then Naruto vanished.

Sai rushed into the little clearing where Naruto had just been and looked around. Where could he be? He saw no presence of his target, although he only saw Naruto enter the clearing, he did not see him leave it. Just then, another figure entered the area.

"Naruto? Where are you?!"

Upon hearing Iruka Umino, the academy instructor, Sai realized that he had lost his chance - he did not want to have to deal with a Chuunin, especially one as recognized as Iruka - and he retreated into the forest, towards the Root base. There would be another opportunity to extract answers from Naruto. In any case, he had much to report.

Iruka entered a small clearing in the forest and concentrated. Iruka, as a chakra sensor, could sense chakra from a certain distance. He knew Naruto was around here somewhere.

Walking up to a leaf, seemingly indistinguishable to any other, Iruka said, "Naruto, if you can pull off a henge in your exam like that, you will become a Genin for sure."

With a poof of smoke, the leaf transformed into Naruto, who was currently thanking the beneficent Ramen gods for Iruka's good timing.

 **Mission: Escape from Sai - Victory!**

 **Gained 40% EXP!**

Iruka let out a relieved sigh, "I'm not even going to ask what you were doing transformed as a leaf out here. I'm just glad you're OK. Let's go to the academy, I'm supposed to be giving a lesson on the ranks of ninja within the village. We were just on ANBU when I left to find you."

"Iruka-sensei! You found me!"

What an insane morning this was. Naruto could have cried from how happy he was to see Iruka. Naruto felt unbelievably lucky to have such a great teacher who looked out for him. Together, teacher and student made their way out of the forest.

Naruto, finally having some breathing room, checked on the Long-term Mission that he received. That was the first time he had seen something like that. Based on the description, he wouldn't be able to complete it for a few years at least.

 **Long-term Mission: Getting to the Root of Things—**

 **Find out more about the organization, Root.**

 **Increase Favor with Sai.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Victory: +500% EXP, +100000 Ryo, +?**

 **Failure: Death, or Indoctrination into Root.**

This would be interesting.

He figured he might as well start now. As they cleared the edge of the ninja field, Naruto asked Iruka, "Say, Iruka-sensei, what do you know about an organization called Root?"

"!"

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 4, 40.85%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 2520**

 **HP: 42/42**

 **CP: 24/24**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 2**

 **SPD: 9**

 **STAM: 7**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 4: 12.61%**

 **Henge Lv. 4: 7.49%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 5: 0.10%**

 **Genjutsu Dispel Lv. 4: 20.20%**

 **Ninja Traps Lv. 3: 34.15%**

 **Battered and Old Backpack (4/19)**

 **\- Shogi Set**

 **\- Nara Deer Antlers**

 **\- 2x Smoke Bomb**

 **\- Scroll: Magen:** **Narakumi no Jutsu**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hooray! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Leave a review – here's hoping to break 100!

* * *

Location: Path from Ninja Field 11 to Ninja Academy

"Root?" Iruka asked, surprised to hear the name of a special ANBU branch. "Where did you hear about Root?"

Root performed duties that regular ANBU often found distasteful. Few ninja knew about Root. Technically the information existed, but it wasn't something that an academy student was likely to know about.

"Oh you see Iruka-sensei, someone just tried to recruit me, so I wanted to ask if you think it's a good idea," Naruto replied.

"No!"

Naruto and Iruka walked back to the Academy to resume the day as normal, but Iruka would have to inform the Hokage.

* * *

Location: Root Base Underground

"…but then Uzumaki miraculously recovered his strength and escaped. I would have pursued further, but Chuunin Iruka Umino appeared. I then returned here to you."

Sai finished his report and awaited the response of the venerable leader of Root.

Danzo Shimura shifted in his chair, his one visible eye cloaked in shadow. From Uzumaki suddenly gaining strength over the past week, to him knowing Sai's name, not to mention the mysteriously appearing bowl of ramen. What could it all mean?

"Miraculously recovered… could it be the Kyuubi's power?"

"Negative, no demonic chakra was detected," Sai replied.

Danzo paused as he mulled over this information.

"Strange. I sense there is a connection between his recent gains in strength and this incident. And this…" Danzo grimaced, as if not wanting to demean himself to even mentioning something so low-class, "bowl of ramen. You could determine absolutely no cause of its appearance?"

"The ramen appeared as if by summoning, but Uzumaki, according to our knowledge will never have the capability to employ the summoning jutsu."

"Strange indeed," Danzo said, "Continue observation, and report back every three days. Dismissed."

Sai left, and Danzo was left alone, muttering darkly to himself. What secret could Naruto Uzumaki be hiding?

* * *

 _Sai's report 180904:_

-Uzumaki continues to practice traps. Occasionally another bowl of ramen appears in his hands. It seems to coincide with the death of certain rodents that run into his traps. He has begun to train his physical capabilities as well, and has befriended another academy student by the name of Rock Lee.-

Danzo read the report. Rock Lee, according to his intelligence, was a failure of a student. Unlike Uzumaki, Lee had no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu whatsoever. While Uzumaki could at least manage the basic academy three jutsu, Rock could only use taijutsu, and it seemed only mediocre at best. Rock Lee was certainly of no importance.

That kind of thinking would lead to Danzo's downfall.

* * *

 _Sai's report 180907:_

-Uzumaki and Lee have begun training together. It is perhaps fitting that these two, neither gifted with innate ability, have formed an alliance. I overheard Uzumaki speaking about the power of hard work, which seemed to inspire Rock. Also, I heard him declare forcefully, multiple times, that he could only be friends with people who did not wear green jumpsuits. Uzumaki also visited a ramen stand (Ichiraku Ramen) and Yamanaka Flower shop-

Location: Ninja Field 11

"Alas," Naruto sighed dramatically, "My only condition is that I cannot bear to be around people who wear green jumpsuits. But you, my friend, would never do such a thing, right? Swear it!"

Lee Rock did not understand why his new friend was so adamantly showcasing his distaste for green jumpsuits, but it did not bother him. Naruto Uzumaki was the only person who had ever become Lee's friend, so he treasured the bond fiercely. Lee would make sure that he never wore a green jumpsuit.

Naruto grinned, hopefully having convinced his friend to never have to wear the green monstrosity that he would wear in the future.

 **-5 Favor with Guy Might**

 **+5 Favor with all other Konoha Ninja**

"Worth it," Naruto thought.

* * *

After Naruto and Lee finished training, Naruto stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop.

Ino, young as she was, was working the shop, greeting the customers, etc.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flower store! How may I help- oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" Ino said, after realizing that it was the resident prankster coming into the shop.

"Well hello to you too! Is that any way to greet a customer?" Naruto cheerily shot back.

Ino was never one to back down from a verbal spar:

"When it's the dead-last, then yeah!" she replied in a huff.

"Well this dead-last beat Sasuke Uchiha in single-combat, so what does that make him?" Naruto replied.

"That was a total fluke! There's no way you could pull that off again!" Ino retorted.

"You're right. It was a lucky match, and I bet he won't underestimate me like that again."

Ino was taken aback at Naruto's sudden admission. That was surprisingly honest and objective. She had nothing to say for a time, and then finally settled for, "Well are you here to just to make my life miserable, or are you going to buy something?"

Naruto looked about the store. Rows of plants were hanging from the ceiling, and flowers of many colors adorned the shop. This was one of the places he enjoyed frequenting when he was Hokage. The entire set-up spoke of careful planning as well as an eye for beauty.

"Yes, I'm looking for a certain flower." He moved to a corner of the shop, and Ino followed.

Slipping into a more respectful shopkeeper mode, Ino began asking relevant questions:

"And what would that be? Is it for a special occasion? A gift to someone?"

Naruto perused the shelves. This was one of the benefits of being in the past. Time changed many things, one of them being the availability of this particular ingredient. In the future time, this flower would become virtually extinct, but right now it was widely available, albeit slightly high-cost.

"Ah, you like the **Chakra Blossom**?" Ino asked, as Naruto stopped in front of the flower - its deep purple petals hadn't quite opened yet, but it was a healthy and happy plant.

"It is said that the **Chakra Blossom** blooms only when an adept chakra user takes care of it for a long time. Rumor has it that it contains a secret potential inside, but so far no one has managed to unlock its secrets. Not even our clan, who have been gifted with a green thumb."

Actually, Ino was eventually the one to figure out the key to making the flower bloom, as well as its additional medicinal benefits. She had published these results in the future, which unfortunately led to the flower's near extinction, as every ninja village became interested in it.

Thankfully, Naruto was likely the only person who currently knew what to do with this flower.

"That'll be 750 Ryo! Thank you~~"

 **-750 Ryo**

 **1 Chakra Blossom**

 **A special flower that blooms only under certain conditions**

" **What's wrong with purple flowers?"**

* * *

 _Sai's report 180922:_

-Since Uzumaki's inclusion of Shikamaru Nara two weeks ago, Uzumaki, Nara, and Lee, at the behest of Uzumaki, appear to be practicing team exercises. Two other ninja have occasionally been observing Uzumaki. One is Asuma Sarutobi, and the other is Yugao Uzuki. Due to their presence, I have been unable to get too close without compromising my cover. If this presence continues, I will not be able to continue this mission without complications.-

Danzo ruminated over Sai's most recent message. He had to accept the possibility that the Hokage knew of his machinations. The presence of Uzuki, was in fact even more problematic than that of Asuma Sarutobi. Uzuki's file indicated that he was a chakra sensor, and had quite possibly even already detected Sai, along with his other agent. Speaking of which…

"Kabuto. Enter." Danzo said.

Kabuto Yakushi opened the door meekly, with a sheepish smile on his face. The grey-haired youth was unassuming, but powerful. He had been working for Root since he was a little boy and had great knowledge of medical ninjutsu. In addition, he was talented at collecting high-profile information.

"Danzo-sama. Is it time?"

Danzo had observed Uzumaki long enough. It was now the moment to take Uzumaki and begin the process of inducing him into Root. Though his chakra was weak, the possibility of controlling the Kyuubi vessel was too tempting to pass up. Danzo had wanted control over the Kyuubi for some time.

Kabuto's job had been observing the intervals of the change of guards over Naruto. Naruto was most protected when he was training with the Shikamaru, because the presence of two important individuals: a future clan head of the Nara, as well as Naruto, the Kyuubi container, was enough justification to have an ANBU detail on them.

However, when Naruto and Shikamaru split up after training, the ANBU had to split forces in order to watch over both Naruto and Shikamaru. That would be the time to strike.

Danzo nodded, "It is time."

* * *

Location: Ninja Field 11

"Whew!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru were exhausted after their training, which Naruto was forcing them to go through. He had jump started both Shikamaru's and Lee's progress as ninja by making them go through physical training immediately. Naruto was also preparing them to work together as a team with strong basic foundations and formations.

It was already past sunset, and the remaining light was fast fading from the sky.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm done for the day!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm done." Shikamaru agreed quickly.

Lee, of course, never wanted to stop.

"Yosh! You two can take a break, but I will keep on practicing! If I cannot finish 500 pushups today, then I will do 100 pull-ups. If I cannot finish 100 pull-ups, I will-" Lee began

"OK, OK, Lee, as long as you don't wear anything green. Especially not a leotard or a jumpsuit"

The trio said their goodbyes, and split.

Naruto checked through his EXP and stats from the last week and some of training. He had gained two more levels, and collected some Ryo (and ramen!) from defeating the small furry rodents that came out from the forest to test out his traps. Kawarimi and Henge had also upgraded - now they only cost 4 CP to perform. Everything seemed to be going pretty well.

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 6, 40.85%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 3120**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **CP: 8/30**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 5**

 **SPD: 10**

 **STAM: 8**

 **LUCK: 12**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 8: 45.75%**

 **Henge Lv. 8: 7.49%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 9: 5.90%**

 **Genjutsu Dispel Lv. 8: 30.21%**

 **Ninja Traps Lv. 12: 45.17%**

 **Battered and Old Backpack (5/19)**

 **\- Shogi Set**

 **\- Nara Deer Antlers**

 **\- Chakra Blossom**

 **\- 2x Smoke Bomb**

 **\- Scroll: Magen:** **Narakumi no Jutsu**

As Naruto walked back to his apartment, he considered which ninja technique would be the most wise to train. Bunshin had saved him, Henge had also come in handy. But it was the Substitution Jutsu that Naruto was most interested in. It was so basic, but so amazing at the same time. Given his limited arsenal of jutsu, it would be optimal to maximize the abilities he had…

Naruto continued to think upon the ways to improve as he climbed the stairs into the complex, fished keys out of his pocket. With a slight jingle, he took the appropriate key and inserted it into the lock. Then he turned it and opened the door.

* * *

Location: On the path to the Nara Clan Compound

Shikamaru grumbled as he walked back to his family home. It was actually some distance through a forested path to get back from **Ninja Field 11** to his house.

"Troublesome blond, making me train."

Naruto had practically dragged Shikamaru along for training sessions the first couple of times. However, he had to hand it to Naruto - Shikamaru was certainly getting faster and stronger.

Shikamaru's lazily ambled down the road, hands in pockets, as he mused over the information available to him.

"And what's with the team exercises? They're effective exercises, and they're helping us a great deal, but they seem familiar…" Shikamaru thought. He shivered, as he got that uneasy feeling where it felt like he had missed something. What is the purpose of Naruto's method?

"Naruto seems to know what he's doing though. It's almost like watching dad."

He stopped walking and his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a minute- I recognize these formations. Naruto's training us like ANBU!"

Shikamaru's mind started making connections and running through possibilities. These were the starter ANBU team exercises! Could it be coincidence? Close to impossible. Then how does he know them? Could he have observed ANBU training at some point? Extremely unlikely. The only reason Shikamaru recognized them was that his father, Shikaku Nara, was the Jounin commander.

More and more questions that started to lead to impossible places. How did Naruto manage to beat Shikamaru at Shogi? What was it that Naruto said on that day?

" _Shikamaru, I really enjoyed that game, and I can't wait to keep on playing you in the future… You'll become a great shogi player, I guarantee it."_

Those were nice words. They had such a ring of surety, almost as if Naruto had already seen it. What if…? No, no way - such a thing is impossible. Then what could it mean? And who else could have noticed?

As Shikamaru stood still like a deer in the light, grappling with his questions, his musing was interrupted by a fast approaching whistling sound.

With a clang, an ANBU appeared out of nowhere and using her sword deflected a thrown kunai, then another, and another.

"Nara-san!" The ANBU shouted, "We must escape!"

Still deflecting kunai, the ANBU picked up Shikamaru and ran towards the village proper, in the direction of the Nara compound, pursued by three masked figures.

Yugao Uzuki cursed her luck, as she hefted Shikamaru towards the village, while under enemy kunai fire. Who the hell were these "ANBU" that were chasing her? They were in regulation attire, but they weren't responding to any of the regulation sign language, and further they were attacking the Nara clan heir. Yugao had been tasked with watching over Naruto and Shikamaru while they were training, as well as shadowing Shikamaru back on the way home, when she sensed killing intent, and noticed the three other "ANBU" trailing them.

What could be the cause for this sudden attack?

"I need to call for back up!" Yugao whispered to herself, impressively managing the tasks of running while carrying Shikamaru like a sack, deflecting thrown kunai with her sword, and still managing to bring up her radio.

"ANBU-san," Shikamaru said, speaking calmly even though he was being carried by her in one arm, "I believe this is a diversion. The real attack is likely on Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?" Yugao said.

"I recommend you simultaneously call for back up for here as well as for Naruto, with priority to Naruto, depending who is on duty. In the meantime, we should escape to the Nara Clan grounds."

Yugao suddenly saw superimposition of Shikaku Nara, the Jounin Commander of Konoha, overlaid onto the young Shikamaru. She trusted Shikaku - so she would trust his son, young as he was.

* * *

Location: Naruto's Apartment

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sai stated, dressed in full Root ANBU gear. Sai was waiting inside the apartment, as Naruto opened the door.

"Please come with me."

Suddenly, text floated across Naruto's vision.

 **Mission: Avoid Root's Clutches for the Night (1)**

 **-Sai must live**

 **-Shikamaru must live**

 **Victory: +40% EXP, +1000 Ryo, +1 SPD, +1 LUCK**

 **Failure: +10% EXP, Indoctrination into Root**

 **Bonus Condition— All loyal ANBU live: 2x EXP growth rate for 10 days**

Whoa! A mission - that was the first big one for a few weeks now. And what's up with that **(1)?** Does that mean it's going to happen again? How many times? Looks like the missions are getting harder. Now there are more conditions, but also more rewards.

Naruto was taken aback, but quickly regained his composure.

"Oh hey, Sai! How's it going?" Naruto said cheerily. "Want to get something to eat? Maybe momen tofu!"

It was Sai's turn to be taken aback - how did Naruto know Sai's favorite food?

Naruto looked at Sai using puppy eyes: "Let's get some tofu! Please!?"

Sai was disconcerted. Usually targets did not ask to go out for his favorite food. Usually targets ran or attacked.

Sai hesitated for a bit, then offered: "If you come with me back to our base, we can eat momen tofu then."

"Oh sweet!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's go then!"

Naruto pretended to prepare to leave with Sai, then stalled some more.

"Oh wait, just a second - would you be willing to critique some drawings of mine? I've been looking for someone with a good eye, which I think you have!"

"Let us leave right now, please."

Naruto replied, "It'll just take a moment. C'mon, what's the harm?"

Naruto took a sketch pad from the corner of the room, flipping through it casually.

"If you are looking for the explosive tag that was hidden there, I have already removed it."

Shoot! There went that idea. That would have been a flashy way to get away.

"I wonder how carefully you actually looked at these sketches…" Naruto said, almost nostalgically still leafing through the pages. Naruto had become decently skilled at drawing in the future - not as good as Sai by any means, but still…

Sai replied: "Enough stalling. Leave with me now, or I will disable you and forcefully remove you."

Well… there's always plan B!

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

Naruto was replaced with a log. Sai saw a glimpse of Naruto jumping down the stairs and dashing out into the town. Sai quickly ran out of the apartment and gave chase, as Naruto was headed towards a busy part of town. Naruto was a bit faster than the last time - Sai was impressed. However, Sai, was still faster in outright speed.

He was gaining on Naruto as they passed through throng of townspeople, andSai was forced to slow down. Naruto, somehow, moved unimpeded.

"Wait."

Sai jumped back to a balcony. Naruto was headed for a civilian area. Why would he go there? And something was wrong - Naruto wasn't slowing down at all despite the crowd. In fact, he moved like the townspeople weren't there. Then he saw his arm move through a townsperson like a ghost.

Realization struck Sai - he was chasing a bunshin. But when…? Ah.

With Naruto

Kawarimi was just a cover. Actually Naruto had used two techniques - neither of which were the substitution jutsu. Naruto had used bunshin and henge - using the bunshin to trick Sai into giving chase, and using the henge to transform into the log.

 **-4CP**

 **-4CP**

 **0/30 CP**

 **CP Low. Pro tip: You can recover CP by sleeping, eating certain foods, or by waiting for it to recover on its own.**

Thanks, Floaty Text!

 **Pro tip: Raise the STAM stat to increase the rate of CP regeneration**

That was not what Naruto needed right now. He knew that his little trick had only bought him a precious few seconds. He needed to find somewhere safe - fast.

 **Mission Update:**

 **Make it into a safe zone**

A mini-map suddenly sprang forth in front of his eyes, with a few highlighted locations gently pulsating- an **ANBU safe house** , the **Ninja Academy** , the **Hokage Tower** , the **Nara Clan Compound**.

He started running towards **Hokage Tower**. That would be the best place to go.

Wait. How come the mission specified that Shikamaru in its parameters? Is there an attack on Shikamaru too?

On second thought, Naruto changed directions back to **Ninja Field 11** , and towards the **Nara Clan Compound.**

Naruto made it as far as **Ninja Field 11** before things started going wrong.

Two other ninja had caught up with him. One was Sai. The other was…

"Naruto-kun," Kabuto said, "Would you please stop this chase and come with us?"

Oh god - Kabuto was here? Sai was one thing - it might be possible to escape from Sai, but Kabuto was on a completely different level. The medical ninjutsu Kabuto employed let him sever muscles and tendons directly, twisting the original purpose of the surgical, live-saving Chakra Scalpel jutsu. He was also a strong Jounin-level ninja.

"What's up with all you creepy guys coming to kidnap me? Get a life!" Naruto shouted out.

"I have to second that." A voice boomed out.

Asuma Sarutobi stepped into the field.

"Hey kid, you were doing well, but now it's time I take over."

Asuma! Thank the Lord of Noodles! Asuma would wipe the floor with Sai and Kabuto. He'd be the perfect counter to Sai's ink animals and Kabuto's medical ninjutsu. Asuma's trench knives which he imbued with wind chakra would allow him to cut through the ink jutsu. And the increased length of the trench knives would allow him to keep the advantage against Kabuto.

Asuma shifted into his battle stance, drawing his trench knives.

"Don't worry, this'll be over quick."

Kabuto also entered a fighting stance. He was wearing ANBU gear, but no mask - his face was clearly visible.

"Ah, Sarutobi-san. We've been expecting you," Kabuto said, "And you're right. If you were facing just the two of us, I'm sure you would emerge victorious quite quickly. Unfortunately for you…"

Five other Root ANBU suddenly appeared onto the field.

Asuma started - this was going to be tough to escape with Naruto as well as fend off 7 attackers. But he'd faced worse odds in the past. Asuma mentally steeled himself as the first few Root ANBU attacked.

The first three who approached couldn't have been much stronger than very strong Chuunin, as Asuma quickly fended off their attacks, but he was kept from finishing them off.

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!"

Sai used his art talent and chakra to bring to life ink in the shape of tigers, launching them against Asuma. Naturally, Asuma sliced them to pieces quickly, but it gave the Root ninja who attacked a moment to back off and attack again. At the same time Kabuto began to approach.

"They have good teamwork. If I had managed to cut down the first three right away, the battle would have been a lot easier. Now, this guy's hands are glowing with chakra," Asuma noted, "It looks like medical ninjutsu. He'd need a high level of control to use the Chakra Scalpel in battle. I better not let my guard down."

Kabuto clashed several times against Asuma's Trench Knives, but was unable to find purchase.

"You're as strong as we expected." Kabuto said, as his Chakra Scalpel was locked in a struggle against Asuma's knives.

"Tch. There's a reason I have a 35 million bounty on my head, you know."

"But we've planned this perfectly. You won't be able to handle us all!"

"We'll see about that!"

Without warning, Asuma's Trench Knives elongated and sliced out at Kabuto.

"Agh!"

Several large cuts appeared on Kabuto, as he barely managed being decapitated.

"We knew about this elemental ability, but I didn't expect the range to be so wide!"

Sai gave Kabuto a breather by setting another ink beast at Asuma, as Kabuto backed off while healing himself.

"It matters not if he can defeat us. We will accomplish our goal." Sai stated.

Asuma's strength was truly great. However, the main goal of the operation was not to defeat Asuma, but rather…

Just as another three Root ninja attacked Asuma simultaneously, four other ninja suddenly appeared in an encircling formation around-

"Naruto!"

Asuma fought off the three Root agents in a matter of seconds, but he was unable to prevent the remaining ninja from getting their hands on Naruto.

"Asuma-sensei!" Naruto yelled out, as Root nins took him. Given his current lack of chakra and still relatively feeble strength, there was nothing he could do against them. They already began carrying him out into the forest.

"No! They're getting away!" Asuma thought. "Dammit, I failed to protect him?"

The Root ninja carrying Naruto paused mid stride.

"What is this… I can't move my body," thought the ninja.

" **Shadow Paralysis Jutsu** , success."

Shikaku Nara stepped out from the path.

"Looks like I got here just in time. Good thing I listened to my son. Back up should also be arriving shortly."

On cue, Kakashi Hatake ambled into the scene rather casually.

"Well, well, what seems to be going on here?"

"Kakashi," Asuma said with a grin, "Late as ever."

"What can I say?" Kakashi replied, "There was a mama duck and ducklings crossing the road, so I had to wait until they all finished crossing before I could go."

Kabuto looked on in shock - backup shouldn't have come for at least another 5 minutes, based on his information, which would have been more than enough time to finish the abduction of the Kyuubi vessel. And if anything, backup should have been diverted to the Nara Compound to guard against the potential kidnapping of Shikamaru, the clan heir, on whom they made a false attack. They had timed everything perfectly! How did they come so quickly? How could they have seen through the plan so easily?

"You look surprised. Did you think we would take longer to get here?" Kakashi addressed Kabuto, "We saw through your obvious feint on the Nara clan heir. First, there's little political reason to attack Shikamaru right now. Second, the direction of the attack pushed the clan heir closer to his home. Why would an attack corral him closer to safety? If you were really planning to kidnap Shikamaru, you would have chosen to push him away from his clan grounds, which are more or less impenetrable. Therefore the real attack was in the other direction."

And third, the young Shikamaru himself told him his suspicions, and you never doubt the intellect of a Nara.

Kabuto grimaced to himself, "Danzo's not going to like this."

Asuma knocked out the shadow-paralyzed ninja holding Naruto, and whisked him away, while Kakashi and Shikaku quickly began attacking the remaining Root ninja.

* * *

"In the end, we defeated all the ninja in battle - no casualties on our side - but two of the enemy nin escaped: A young, pale boy who used ink in his jutsu- he had left behind an ink-clone and escaped during the fray. Also, a jounin-level grey-haired youth that was using medical jutsu managed to escape. Naruto and Shikamaru are safely in the **Nara Clan Compound** , and they'll remain for a day or until we think the danger has passed. The rest of the enemy ninja are in interrogation, but they haven't said a word."

Kakashi delivered his report to the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, said "If they are who I think they are, no amount of interrogation will loosen their tongues."

Kakashi started, "Hokage-sama… do you believe them to be…"

"Yes," Hiruzen stated, "I think I will have to pay a visit to an old friend who seems to enjoy flaunting my orders."

* * *

Location: Nara Clan Compound

 **Mission: Avoid Root's Clutches for the Night (1) - Victory!**

 **+40% EXP**

 **+1000 Ryo**

 **+1 SPD**

 **+1 LUCK**

 **Bonus: All Loyal Anbu lived: 2x EXP growth for 10 days!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 6, 80.85%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 4120**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **CP: 5/30**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 5**

 **SPD: 11**

 **STAM: 8**

 **LUCK: 13**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 8: 45.75%**

 **Henge Lv. 8: 13.39%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 9: 19.99%**

 **Genjutsu Dispel Lv. 8: 30.21%**

 **Ninja Traps Lv. 12: 45.17%**

 **Battered and Old Backpack (5/19)**

 **\- Shogi Set**

 **\- Nara Deer Antlers**

 **\- Chakra Blossom**

 **\- 2x Smoke Bomb**

 **\- Scroll: Magen:** **Narakumi no Jutsu**

Naruto sighed a breath of relief.

"Shikamaru! You're the best - you figured out there was an attack on me at the same time that you were getting attacked?"

"That was easy stuff. It was totally obvious to me what they were planning."

"Alright, well we're stuck here at your home until Asuma-sensei and the others think the danger has passed. So… wanna play Shogi?"

"Sure," Shikamaru replied.

Naruto's Shogi Board miraculously squeezed itself out from his backpack, and the two began setting up pieces.

"You know," Shikamaru said, "I'm actually having a harder time figuring something else out. I wonder if you can help me with it."

"What is it?"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed perceptively at Naruto. Naruto gulped as they started playing Shogi.

* * *

 _Sai's report 181005:_

-Nothing unusual has been sighted about Uzumaki Naruto since the failed abduction. The only oddity is that near my usual entrance place to headquarters, there have been unopened, un-poisoned packages of surprisingly delicious Momen Tofu. In addition, there was a page taken from Uzumaki's sketchbook that was left by the tofu. I recognize it from his apartment, but now on closer glance I realize that it appears to depict… me? and a girl. However, the me in the sketch looks older and is smiling. The smile looks different somehow…

It looks… real.

Sai's pen trailed off. What was that strange feeling in his chest? He crumpled up the paper, and he started the report over.

 _Sai's report 181005:_

-Nothing unusual has been sighted about Uzumaki Naruto since the failed abduction-

 **+5 Favor with Sai**

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 6, 80.85%**

 **Title: Nuzlocke**

 **Ryo: (** **両** **) 4120**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **CP: 30/30**

 **—CHAKRA LIMIT: 5 (MAX)—**

 **STR: 5**

 **SPD: 11**

 **STAM: 8**

 **LUCK: 13**

 **Kawarimi Lv. 8: 45.75%**

 **Henge Lv. 8: 13.39%**

 **Bunshin Lv. 9: 19.99%**

 **Genjutsu Dispel Lv. 8: 30.21%**

 **Ninja Traps Lv. 12: 45.17%**

 **Battered and Old Backpack (5/19)**

 **\- Shogi Set**

 **\- Nara Deer Antlers**

 **\- Chakra Blossom**

 **\- 2x Smoke Bomb**

 **\- Scroll: Magen:** **Narakumi no Jutsu**


End file.
